Freak
by aem91
Summary: Tony's 10 year old daughter is already fighting with people ... why? cute one-shot


IRON MAN BELONGS TO MARVEL

ANNIE TO ME ( :

Annie now was going to school, like a 'normal' girl would do, but she was now in vacations, Tony left two days ago to Colombia, he was in a mission, drug dealers

"Pepper when is Dad coming home?" – Annie said entering Pepper Potts office

"I don't know Annie, you know that this missions, may get longer, than expected" – she smiled sadly to the girl, she knew she missed Tony, playing in the workshop with him, and by playing she meaned working on upgrades for the suit, or building engines, or playing paintball in the backyard or making they're usual mess in the kitchen – "Don't worry he's coming home, he always do"

"I know he's coming home… it's just that, I'm finally on school break and I wanted to spend more time with him, I didn't think that this Ironman thing would take most of his time, and when he's free, he have directors meeting, or he's asleep" – she said sitting in the floor

"That's because he's living two lifes sweetie, between Ironman and the factory, he don't have much time now"

"I know I know, I miss him…" – they both stayed in silence

"C'mon let's find you something to do" – Pepper said taking her purse

"Like what?"

"I don't know a hobby"

"Pepper you sure about this?, I mean this is a girly thing"

"And you are a girl, girl's do not built engines Annie, girls you're age dance, and play" – she said taking the girl by the hand leading her into the ballet school

"…Alright" – she said walking into the ballet school, Pepper was talking to a ballet teacher, while Annie was watching the other girls

"You're Annie Stark" – someone said from behind, Annie looked at her, she was a blond girl, definitely older, with a bun and purple tutu

"Uhm…yeah"

"What are you doing here, I mean, this class is for girls, not for tomboys" – Annie blushed

"I'm not a tomboy" - she quietly answered

"You build things with you're freak dad"

"My dad is not a freak" – oh, boy Annie started to get angry

"Oh yeah, I forgot that everyone use robot suits these days" – Annie stayed in silence. Trying to calm down, hitting people was not the solution – "Or have a weapon attached to they're chest…" – the blonde girl laughed

"It's not a weapon, it's a miniaturized arc reactor, that run's his heart, and keep going the shrapnel going into his organs" – she answered – "Please stop insulting my dad" – the girl started to laugh

"Oh, C'mon, but it's too fun, I mean just look at you, I'm sure you are one of his experiments, do you even have a mother?" – that… that crossed the line – "So, do you?" – the girl laugh was interrupted by a hit that came from below, breaking her nose – "Ow!" – she said, pushing Annie, she was smaller, pulling her hair

"Ow, don't pull my hair" – all the girl's around started to notice the fight, Pepper was talking to a teacher

"I'm sorry , but the auditions already passed, we don't take students without an auditons"

"I'm sure we could figure it out something?, Money's no problem" – she smiled

"I…let me talk to the director" – she said walking away, Pepper smiled to herself, knowing that they would take immediately the money, the director and the teacher, walked to Pepper

"Ms. Potts I presume?" – the British old lady smiled to her

"At your service, Ma'am" – she smiled

"So Ms. Stark wants to learn Ballet?"

"Well… she have a lot of free time, and with her father, traveling and working all the time, she get's bored easily"

"I'm sure the girl is lovely"

"Oh yeah, she's well behaved, not like everyone thinks, she's sweet, and really loves being around people, and she's really smart, and she learns fast" – she smiled

"TAKE THIS,YOU BITCH!" – Annie yelled –

Pepper couldn't believe what she was seeing, Annie was in top of a much older girl, a girl with a bloody nose

"Ow!, leave me alone!, you freak" – the blond girl said, pulling Annie's long hair, making Annie scream,

"Annie! Stop this!" – Pepper said clearly irritated, but Annie decided to ignore her

"AND IF YOU EVER TALK ABOUT MY MOM OR DAD AGAIN-"

"Ms. Stark please stop" – a very nervous ballet teacher nicely asked, Pepper knew Annie wouldn't listen to her, like father like… daughter

"ANNA MARIA STARK STOP THIS NOW!" – Pepper yelled taking Annie by the back of her shirt

"No Pepper no!, I'm not finish with her, she have to learn that we are far more intelligent than her family ever will, she's a who-"

"Ms. Potts I assume that you understand that… is not welcomed or allowed here, not now or ever" – A really pissed off director said

"Yeah… sorry, we're leaving"

"NO POTTS!, I'M NOT DONE!" – Annie said struggling to get free, she took out her cellphone and dialed Happy's number who was waiting outside

"Yes?" – Happy asked

"Please, help me, come here and, - Annie no, stay still, Happy hurry" – but Happy was inside already, laughing at was he was sighting, he walked to Pepper

"So… Ballet is off the list?"

"Definitely" – she said, while Happy took Annie by her armpits and throwing her over his shoulder

"No Happy you need to Help me here!" – she said kicking, Happy just laughed, Pepper opened the door of the car, and Happy put her in

Tony arrived in the midnight, Taking off his suit, he was not injured, so he went up to take a shower and a shave, after that, he went to Annie's room, she was asleep, he sat on the edge of the bed, kissing her forehead, taking out her hair out of her face, he notice that a bruise was forming on Annie's right eyebrow, and her upper lip had a little cut

"Jarvis?, is Pepper awake?" – he knew, she will never let the girl alone in the mansion

"She's in her office Sir" – The AI answered quietly

"Thank you Jarvis"

"At your service Sir"

Tony walked to Pepper's office the light was up, he knocked

"Come In" – she said, looking at Pepper, she was exhausted

"Uhm… Can I ask what happened?, why is Annie all-"

"She's too much like you and I cant take care of both of you, you need to hire a nanny Tony!"

"What? Why?, Can you please tell me what happened?, I'm supposed to be the one that is all patched up" – he laughed

"Tony this is serious!, This morning she came into my office asking for you, she is alone, with nothing to do, so I decided that a hobby would took some time off, I took her to the Ballet School of Malibu, While I was talking to the director, a girl started to bug her… not to say other thing, she got mad, and Annie started to hit the girl… she broke the nose, and chipped a tooth of the poor girl" – Tony was in shock – "I'm sure the parents of the girl are sending a lawsuit I don't know, something" – He started to laugh – "Tony this is serious! She's just 10"

"I will talk to her Pepper, but I don't promise anything"

"Ugh!, she's too much like you for my own likely!, I cant imagine what is she going to be like when she's sixteen"

"She will the most pretty girl ever!, and no boy is gonna take her from me!" – Pepper rolled her eyes

"Will that be all Mr. Stark?" – An irritated, tired Pepper said

"Yes, that will be all Miss Potts, thank you for taking care of my girl" – Tony smiled – "Please, take off a day or two to rest, and take my credit card, good night" – he winked and walked to Annie's bedroom, lifting her in his arm, now heading to his bedroom when he put her in his bed, and turned the TV on in low volume so the girl wouldn't awake, Annie automatically curled up next to Tony, he fell asleep next to her

Tony woke up finding Annie still asleep the TV was ON

"Jarvis what time is it?"

"12:24 Sir"

"Thank you, Does Annie already had breakfast?"

"No she asked not to disturb you" – the loyal AI answered

"Alright" – he sighed – "Annie wake up baby"

"Already?" – she groaned

"Yup, we're gonna have a play date and no one is gonna bother us"

"Yay!" – she said, jumping out of bed – "Ow!"

"You shouldn't be fighting Annie…" – Tony said looking at her

"Are you mad?" – she said looking down

"Not mad, just worried… why did you beat her up?"

"She said… she said that you we're a freak and Im the only one that can call you that… and what crossed the line was when she said I was a experiment, she is a bitch"

"Hey! Watch that mouth" – he laughed – "Look baby… I may be not the right one to tell you this, but… beating everyone is not the right way to stood on what you think is right, just ignore them and I know, I know is hard, but you will evade a lot of problems believe me"

"I'm sorry, I didn't think of the consequences"

"It's ok,… and Annie?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm not a freak" – he smiled

"yeah right" – she said walking out of the room


End file.
